Far away
by Phantomsangel1925
Summary: Not a crossover i just wanted some reviews on the storyFlames welcome


Disclaimer: I don't own the barrowed ideas for this story

A.N. this is not a crossover but I just wanted some revues on it

Now on with the story!

"Grandma can I hear a story first?" asked little Stacy.

"Of cores you may, what would you like me to read." Her Grandmother asked.

"Um…"

"How about the story of Princes Steffany and Prince Alec?" The grandmother suggested

"I've never heard that one before! Tell me it please." Stacy replied eagerly.

"All right little one"

Let's start all the way at the beginning of Steffany's life.

Steffany was born into a poor family that had a small house in the city .

I cannot tell you if she liked it there or not, because when Steffany was just three years old, her parents died in a horrible carriage accident.

Now little Steffany didn't understand what was happening.

You see she had been in the carriage also when it crashed. Now she was lying in a rose bush with thorns sticking in to her all ready scratched up arms and legs.

It turns out that the carriage had been pushed in to a lamppost after being hit by another carriage. The parents died instantly but little Steffany was tossed about thirty feet from the carriage and landed safely in the bush. The rose bush she was lying in was a part of the royal gardens.

I'm sure the servants had quite a shock the next morning when they found a small infant asleep in the bushes. They of cores took her to a nurse in the palace.

After she was treated and cleaned up, she was sent to see the King and Queen.

They instantly fell in love with the young girl and took her in as there own.

A year passes and Steffany's life has been fine. She loves to play in the gardens, and ride the royal horses in the courtyard, but most of all she loves to play with Prince Alec.

Despite the two-year age difference, Prince Alec and Princes Steffany are best friends.

They do every thing together and are almost never apart.

He even taught her how to fight with swords. This is something girls are not allowed to learn. Never the less Steffany loved sword fighting any way.

To every one but Alec it seemed that Steffany was happy.

She was always smiling and making jokes, but soon they would find that Alec was right.

You see Princes Steffany was not happy at all.

She did not like wearing dresses with corsets, she did not like going to tea parties with other young princess, but most of all she did not like having to stay at the palace.

Steffany wanted to leave and go on adventures and not have to wear a stupid corset.

Time passed slowly and Princes Steffany grew more and more bored.

She lived for her fighting lessons with Prince Alec; those couple of hours got her through the week.

The night before her tenth birthday, she decided it was time to leave and become happy.

She already knew where she would go. She would join the traveling fair as an acrobat. For Steffany was very flexible, she also had good balance, and she could do flips.

She packed up her things and left the next morning right before dawn.

Once she got to the fair, she talked to the ringmaster and showed him her flips and poses.

The ringmaster thought she had some kind of talent and told her she could stay.

Back at the palace, every one was still getting ready for the ball in honor of Princes Steffany's tenth birthday.

Prince Alec had gone to Steffany's room after noticing her absence at breakfast only to find a note but no Steffany. So he picked up the note and read it with teary eyes.

_My dearest Alec,_

_I have left the palace to find adventure and happiness._

_You where the only thing that made me smile there._

_Do not worry too much about me and please keep smiling._

_Because I love your smile and I will miss it very much._

_In addition, you will always be my first and only love._

_With all my love,_

_Steffany._

Alec dried his tears and carefully folded the note then slipped it in his pocket.

The prince ran to tell his parents of Steffany's disappearance but not of the note.

For the next eight years, Steffany lived a good life as an acrobat.

She brought many fans to the traveling fair.

Young men came to see her beauty that was talked about all around the country, or to ask for her hand.

Women came to see the strong and talented young women do amazing tricks.

Steffany was happy but sometimes late at night she would cry.

She missed Prince Alec so much and she still loved him.

She wondered if he had married after all he would be twenty soon and plenty old enough to marry.

Alec often wondered the same thing about Steffany.

He still looks for her all the time and he still has the note she left him.

He sometimes reads it to him self at night, he'll just sit in his bed and read it over and over again till he falls asleep dreaming of his love.

It's now about two weeks before Prince Alec's birthday and his "friends" are taking him to see a traveling fair.

The Prince did not really want to go because it reminded him to much of Steffany, but he went any way.

Alec was not really watching the show until the ringmaster announced the next act.

The acrobats

This caught his attention because he remembered how Steffany would always try to imitate acrobat moves.

Then he saw her, it was almost like a dream to him as he watched her flip and twist and bend in to strange shapes.

He couldn't believe that after eight years of searching he had finally found her.

His first and only love Steffany.

After the show, he left his friends and ran to the place where the performers stayed.

He looked through all the tents until he found her.

She was sitting on her bed staring at a picture of the Prince.

"I miss your smile so much Alec I wish I could see it one more time." She whispered softly.

Alec slowly crept up to the bed and gently sat down close to her.

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

Steffany let out a small squeal of fright and turned quickly to see who was embracing her.

Only to stop and stare in shock.

"Maybe you can see it again." He spoke softly

They stayed in one anthers arms and talked until dawn.

Prince Alec got up to leave and walked sadly to the door then suddenly turned.

"Steffany will come back to the palace to stay?" Alec asked

"No, I'm sorry but I just can't. I was not happy there, but I would like you to visit more." Steffany replied

"I under stand and I would do any thing to make you happy, but I will not give up for I love you and wish deeply for you to return." He spoke softly and sadly.

He then left and Steffany began to cry.

After that, the Prince came every night to see the show.

Then after he would go and ask Steffany to come back, but she always said no.

One night after a performance Steffany found a beautiful white rose with a gold ribbon (A.N I know.. that's just so phantom of the opera like but I like that play/movie/book) and note attached sitting on her pillow.

She picked up the rose and admired its beauty for a bit before reading the note.

_My lovely princes Steffany_

_I wish to ask for your hand in wedlock._

_If you accept, then please come and meet me in the palace garden at midnight._

_If you do not accept please come any way for I wish to say goodbye _

_Because if you refuse I shall be hart broken and will not be able to see you any more._

_Love,_

_Alec_

_P.S. look in side the rose's petals._

Steffany set down the note and looked inside the rose, and in side the rose sat an emerald ring.

She carefully picked it up and was amazed at the way it reflected the light in her room.

Glancing over to the clock, she noticed it was ten thirty so she had to wait and hour and a half before she could see Alec.

Steffany sat and read the note repeatedly until it was fifteen minutes be for midnight.

She stood up and grabbed her cloak.

It was time and she had made her choice.

Prince Alec sat on a bench in the garden.

This was Steffany's favorite place in the garden, it was right in front of a waterfall and white and red roses surrounded it.

The Prince waited and waited until he fell asleep.

Steffany walked quickly through the garden till she found him lying there on a bench asleep.

She knelt down in front of him and gently shook him awake.

"Steffany you came!" he said sitting up to embrace her

"Yes I have" she replied as she crawled into his lap.

"Have you made the choice whether to by my wife or not?" He asked hopefully

"Yes and I shall tell you, but first may we stay like this for a bit longer."

"Of cores you may my love." He answered, as he brought her left had to his lips.

Only to feel something on her third finger.

Looking down he saw the ring he had given her.

Steffany moved her mouth up to his ear and whispered, "Your answer is yes"

Before touching her soft lips to his.

A few months later Prince Alec and Princes Steffany got married and later became

King Alec and Queen Steffany

-------------------------------

"What did you think dear?"

"That was your best story yet Grandma!" Answered little Stacy.

"Well thank you, now do you want any thing before you go to bed?" asked her grandmother

"Yes I would like a glass of water." Stacy replied

"All right." She said then rang a small bell that had been on Stacy's nightstand.

And in came a maid. The maid bowed and asked "What would you like my Queen?"

"Young Stacy would like a glass of water."

"Yes my lady." said the maid before baking out of the room.

You see Stacy or I guess you could call her princes Stacy is the Granddaughter of

Queen Steffany and King Alec. And this story is very much real

_Fin_

I hope you all enjoyed my story 


End file.
